


Chloe Decker

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by/Based on Jane Eyre, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: Chloe Decker is assigned the Security Detail for Lucifer Morningstar’s Ward, Trixie. The Detective’s initial impressions of the Club Owner don’t give her much confidence that their working relationship will be an enjoyable one.However, soon she finds her feelings toward him change but, could he be hiding a secret that could stop a romance between them before it’s even begun...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 137
Kudos: 147
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_, Lucifer (TV) - abandoned and/or unfinished





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my repeat readers and a warm welcome to those new to my fics! 
> 
> This ones a bit different for me as it’s a modern day Lucifer fanfic inspired by/based on my favourite book Jane Eyre and what could well be the reason I love the Deckerstar romance so much. 
> 
> Right this where it gets a bit complicated I wasn’t sure whether to put this as inspired by or based on as there are some elements I changed to fit more with how Deckerstar are in Lucifer and some, where if you’ve read Jane Eyre, you’ll go, “Oh I recognise this bit!” 
> 
> I’ll be posting the chapters of this fic on Saturdays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. 
> 
> So if I’ve not confused you too much, enjoy!! 😁😈

“Decker, in my office now.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, _Great what does this asshole want now!_ “Coming Lieutenant!” it hadn't taken long after he'd started as the lieutenant that she knew she didn't like him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but there was something lurking just under the surface that said that he would do _anything_ to get what he wanted. She was pretty sure he must have flexed his oversized muscles in the right direction to get his position in her precinct.

She walked in to see the Lieutenant sitting at his desk looking over a case file. He put down, looking up at Chloe, "What took you so long?"

She struggled to give him her best smile, "Sorry Lieutenant." 

"We've had a special assignment that's come in from the Police Commissioner, he's said that this is of the utmost importance, something about owing this guy a favour. The commissioner’s been impressed with your take down rate and thought you’d be perfect for the job."

 _Urgh Politics! But it could lead to something interesting..._ “So where am I going Narcotics? Maybe undercover? Whatever it is I’ll do my best sir.”

“I know you will Decker.” He said, smirking. He wants you to work for Lucifer Morningstar, the Owner of Lux, as the security detail for who he refers to as his ward (among other things),Trixie.”

“The Police Commissioner wants me to look after a child as a favour to a nightclub owner?" she paused for a second, "Hang on did you say _Lucifer_...like the Devil?”

“Yep, like the Devil. Also yes, no one else will do. Apparently.”

Chloe sighed, _off all the favours..._ , “OK, so when do I start?”

“He’s expecting you at four at his nightclub.”

“That’s in 45 minutes and Lux is at the other side of town!”

“Better get a move on then Decker," he grinned.

Chloe swore that Pierce seemed to get a kick out of tormenting her. She managed to keep her cool until she walked out and shut the Lieutenant’s door behind her when she sprinted out of the precinct heading for her car. 

As she drove towards Lux she thought about what the security detail might entail. The only experience she’d ever had with children was having to comfort them at domestic abuse incidents, neglect calls or crime scenes after they’d seen or been through things no child should ever have to go through.

As she was contemplating all this a dark haired man in a Ferrari 250 GT Cabriolet undercut her before zooming off at breakneck speed. She could feel her blood boil as she gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles going white. She really hoped that this would be the last asshole she’d meet today!

She pulled into Lux parking next to the valet, getting out of the car handing her keys to him. She heard the roar of a car, turning just in time to see it park up just behind her.

“ _You!”_

Lucifer stepped out of his car, looking inquisitively at the Detective, as he handed the keys to the valet who had stopped next to him, “Have we met?”

“You’re the asshole that undercut me on the highway!”

“Lucifer!” 

_Oh no! This could not be happening!?_

Lucifer turned his head slightly to the female passenger he’d picked up about 5 minutes ago, “Be there in a second Candy!” 

He turned back smiling cheekily at the Detective, “Do you mind if this “asshole” helps this lovely lady out of his car?”

Chloe nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

Lucifer walked around to the passenger side of his Ferrari, opening the door and putting his hand out to a woman with her blonde hair in loose waves and pink lipstick. She took it as he helped her out of the car, closing the door. 

_Wow!_ Chloe looked on in amazement as Candy in her black 7 inch stilettos and metallic deep v wrap over sequin dress, her arm hooked under Lucifer’s.

They both stopped just in front of Chloe, “Candy, darling do you mind going in ahead of me, I’d just like to speak to…?”

Chloe cleared her throat. _Ok Chloe, time to rip off the bandaid,_ “I’m Detective Decker, I’m Trixie’s security detail.”

Candy forced a smile, “Of course, honey I’ll let you sort out the details.” She turned walking towards Lux’s entrance.

Lucifer’s back was to the entrance but Chloe saw the look that Candy gave her, as she stopped halfway to the entrance, turning her head, it was the look a lot of rich suspects had given her over the years, like she was no better than the dirt on the bottom of their shoe. 

“Look...um...I’m really sorry about...but you know you did!” _idiot_ , she was just digging herself a bigger hole!

“No I believe I was the one at fault, I was running a bit late for dear Candy there and didn’t use the safest means to make up time.”

“Oh...thank you for the apology.”

“You’re welcome Detective, I have a certain code I like to adhere to when it comes to honesty...and punishment.” 

“Well “punishment” seems a bit harsh now under the circumstances. I think the apology will do for now.” She chuckled, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow, scanning the Detective from head to toe, “You know you have a superb figure Detective, it’s a shame that you’ve chosen to hide it under what I believe is one of many ridiculous jackets.”

The Detective tilted her head, glaring at him as she pulled her jacket tightly around herself. When he’d looked at her it was almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes, “What I look like and what I wear is none of your business.”

“Sorry Detective,” he put his hands up, “I meant it only as a compliment to you. I think now is as good as any to introduce you to the urchin.”

“Urchin!? Chloe looked at Lucifer disgusted. 

“Sorry...again, _Trixie_. Come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer introduces the Detective to his house keeper and his Ward.

Welcome to my humble abode."

Chloe had to stop herself from gaping as she walked out of the penthouse elevator. This place was the  _ complete opposite  _ of “humble”. A grand piano sat not that far in front of her with a massive bar to the right, a wide array of alcohols on the long shelves at the back of it. She wasn’t sure how old Trixie was but she  _ really  _ hoped there was some sort of safeguard in place to make sure she couldn’t access it. 

To the left of her was a corridor which she was pretty sure led to the bedrooms and what would most likely be a large kitchen with all the mod cons. To the far left of the penthouse was a large brown leather sofa, facing a wide screen TV, floor to ceiling bookshelves either side of it.  _ And _ she was pretty sure she saw french doors at the far end that opened out to a balcony which she was sure would show off wonderful views of the city. 

There was one anomaly though. Just beyond the bar there were a few steps leading to an unknown destination. 

“Mr Morningstar…”

“Lucifer.”

“ _ Lucifer _ , where do those lead to?”

“My bedroom,” the club owner said matter of factly. 

_ Strange,  _ he seemed like the sort of guy that would have said or behaved in a different way when mentioning that  _ particular  _ room. Maybe he was just faithful to his girlfriend, an unexpected but admirable quality for him to have. 

“Does it lead out onto the balcony, any windows?”

“Yes...to both.”

She was pretty sure any perps would have a  _ pretty  _ difficult time getting up to the balcony from the outside, something she could investigate later but she’d  _ definitely _ have to talk to the club owner about installing a lock on the elevator. 

"Bare with me whilst I call Ms Lopez, she makes sure that the household runs like clockwork." He looked down the corridor before hollering, "Ms Lopez!"

It only took a moment for a petite woman, her black hair up in a high ponytail wearing a brightly coloured t-shirt and jeans to come walking up the corridor, a massive grin on her face, "Hey Mr Morningstar, long time no see!"

Ms Lopez gasped, before her face lit up at the sight of Chloe.  _ Finally _ _ another woman in the house! Hopefully she had the same love of rom coms and sci movies that she did! _

Chloe put her hand out to shake Ms Lopez's but instead she was pulled into an unbreakable bear hug.

Chloe looked to Lucifer for help but he only smirked at her.

"Don't worry you get used to it after a while...sort of."

"It's so great to meet you." She said, squeezing even tighter, "Trixie's going to be so happy to meet you...I suppose you're her bodyguard."

She let go of Chloe stepping back her eyes wide, "Oh my goodness... The Bodyguard! That's in my top 5 favourite movies!?" She pouted, "If only you were here to be  _ Lucifer's _ bodyguard, protecting the famous club owner and singer from an unseen threat, slowly falling in love and sharing  _ several _ passionate encounters. It's a shame that Lucifer's…"

"Ms Lopez!" he glared at his blabber mouthed member of staff.

"Sorry Sir, I'll ummm get Trixie."

"Thank you."

Ella went to get Lucifer's ward unaware that she'd started to hum,  _ I will always love you. _

Chloe and Lucifer saw her open a door and after a couple of minutes a nine year old with shoulder length brown hair and a mint colour kitten t-shirt and jeans came walking towards them.

“I’m Trixie...nice to meet you.” Trixie said smiling up at Chloe as she stuck out her hand which Chloe shook back.

"I'm Detective Decker, I'm here to keep you out of harm's way." 

" _ Detective _ Decker? You mean like running and taking down suspects?  _ Soo cool! _ Does that mean you have a gun!?" She said wide eyed with a massive grin spreading across her lips.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the sprightly nature of Trixie, "It does, but it's better if I keep hold of it, it's not safe for kids to handle."

"Oh! What about me!?"  _ Please please please!  _ Lucifer asked with an enthusiasm that matched Trixie's.

_ Was he being serious!?  _ She cleared her throat, "No Mr Morningstar, this gun is registered to me...as a cop."

“Dammit.” 

Chloe couldn’t help roll her eyes at the way Lucifer had gone from, she hated to admit it, the charming and attractive club owner to a sulking kid in seconds.  _ How was this little girl his ward!?  _ Well there was only one way to find out, but it would probably be best if Trixie wasn’t around to hear it. He might be  _ really  _ annoying but he seemed to be honest.

She looked down at the little girl, smiling softly at her, “Why don’t you go to your room and i’ll be with you in a minute, OK?”

Trixie nodded and Chloe watched as she made her way to the room and waited until the door was closed before turning back to Lucifer. 

"So I'm curious, how did you become Trixie's legal guardian?"

The club owner arched an eyebrow, impressed by Chloe cutting right to the chase, "Well in my younger days I was known to sleep with several women, individually or all together if I wished.

Anyway one day I opened my front door on my way to see one of my lady friends and there she was in a baby car seat with a note saying that she was mine.

I'm always careful...but contraception isn’t effective one hundred percent of the time and what's the saying? “It only takes one sperm?” Anyway, there was no way to know who the mother was and I chose to believe she was telling the truth so I took all the necessary steps to become her legal guardian.

The older she got the more I realised how different she was from me. I mean does any part of her remind you of me?"

She thought back to the sweet and curious nature of Trixie and the playboy and inappropriateness of Lucifer and chuckled, shaking her head.

"I like a good time but Trixie's constant cheerfulness and questions can be exhausting but I would do  _ anything _ to protect her."

And she could tell, there was so much love and protectiveness for this girl in his eyes that she knew he was telling the absolute truth. 

“And that is the very reason I finally decided to hit you. Well enough about my unconventional family, would you like to tell me about yours?”

_ No...not really. _

_ OK Decker, you can do this, just the facts, you don’t have to bring feelings into this,  _

“My parents died when I was six and my Uncle, Detective John Decker of the LAPD and Aunt Penelope, a former actress, took me in and raised me with my cousins: Malcolm, Francine and Delilah.

It was wonderful for a while, my uncle took good care of me, treating me like one of his own children. We’d all go bowling, play mini golf, eat burgers and fries.” She could start to feel tears form in her eyes,  _ dammit!  _ “A couple of years later my uncle was on patrol. He just went into a convenience store for something to eat and...and he never came out. He was shot. I found out later that the clerk said that someone came in shouting and waving a gun around asking for everything in the cash register, he tried to intervene and…” she quickly wiped the tears that had started to slide down her face with the back of her hands.  _ Come on, get it together!  _ “nothing was the same after that.”

He didn’t need to know that her Aunt’s barely hidden resentment at the attention her uncle paid her came out  _ big time  _ once her uncle died, spouting venom that her already arrogant and self absorbed children soaked up like sponges. They got all her love, affection and anything their heart desired from the latest toys to trips to Europe. She’d never felt so alone. 

Malcolm who’d been a bit of an asshole anyway became a bigger one who would hit her and ridicule her relentlessly from sun up to sun down. He was clever though, making sure that any injury he caused was never easily visible.

When Francine and Delilah weren’t shouting at each other they shouted at her. They were so ridiculously vain and competitive, one always trying to one up to the other, it was exhausting to witness. Delilah had always been her mother’s favourite and she wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Both her daughters were beautiful and if there was a Beauty Pageant her Aunt would enter them in it, while she was used to lug around outfits and make up, watching the competition from afar. Delilah would always beat her sister which only inflated her already massive ego and gave her more ammunition to show she was better and more beautiful than her sister. Francine had one thing her sister did not. Intellect. She may not have won the pageants but any quizzes or spelling bees then she would whoop her little sister’s butt. 

Throughout all of this Chloe had kept her head down at school, focusing on the one goal she had in mind. To follow in her Uncle’s footsteps. As soon as she’d reached 21 she’d joined The Los Angeles Police Academy. It had been tough but her persistence and hard work paid off and she’d finished the top of her class. She’d had the usual Rookie hazing, but she was used to pranks thanks to her cousins so it was easy to brush it off, much to the pranksters’ annoyance. Once she was settled in her job she’d found a place and moved out of her Aunt’s house. Chloe had been a Detective for just over a year now and took great comfort that she could help those that needed it most.

The Club Owner could tell there was more to the story but decided to tread carefully, “Where are they now? If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

“What?” she blinked realising that she’d got lost in her own thoughts.

“Your Aunt and your cousins, where are they now?”

_ Just say it quickly!  _ “Malcolm is serving 20 years in California State Prison on Racketeering charges, Francine is now  _ Sister  _ Francine and you may know Delilah from the Vampire Pirates of the Galapagos movies.”

_ I wonder...  _ “She wouldn’t be the same Delilah Reed that plays Captain Jade Starling would she? 

_ Of course he knew who she was, she was the prettiest actress in the series!  _ “Yuh huh.”

“Well I’ll be damned! Well they’re not bad movies for rip offs and she is  _ very  _ beautiful…”

_ Here we go! _

“But she’s rather lacking in the acting department. I’d much rather they’d pick someone with a tad more talent , even if they had to sacrifice a  _ tiny  _ bit of beauty to do so.”

_ Huh! _ “You surprise me Mr Morningstar.”

Lucifer smiled playfully, “Well if there’s one thing that can be said about me, it’s that I  _ love  _ to be unpredictable,” he was curious about something though, “Reed though...not Decker?”

“No. When she started out she decided to use a stage name and Delilah Reed sounds better than Delilah Decker. It ended up working out in her favour really, none of the journalists have figured out who her brother is and she’s put as much distance between her and my Aunt as possible.”

“I imagine that hurt her mother’s feelings.”

She decided to omit the fact that she hadn’t spoken to any of her family since she’d moved out and the only reason she knew all this was because… “My Aunt tried to see whether I’d get Malcolm a lighter sentence but I refused. What he’d done was wrong and he deserved to be…”

“Punished?” Lucifer supplied helpfully. 

_ What was it with this guy and punishment? _ “Yes...exactly.”

Lucifer started to feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable as his response seemed to have the Detective look at him as he imagined she looked at her suspects, ‘“Speaking of actresses I ought to be getting back to Candy, I'm sure she must be starting to wonder where I am.” 

The Club Owner’s eyes flicked down the corridor then slowly back to Chloe, “It’s been a pleasure to meet you Detective, you’ll find that Trixie’s room is the second on the left and yours is the third. Oh and the first room on the right is off limits.”

Chloe looked down the corridor, “Why is the…” she turned back around in time to see his tall, well groomed figure disappear as he entered the lift and heard the ping as the door closed behind him.  _ That was strange... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I did not base Chloe's reason for working Lucifer around The Bodyguard song. I created the story and Ella came up with that nugget all on her own! Lol. 
> 
> Also yes, I did a weird adaption of the movies that Penelope Decker was famous for and Pirates of Carribbean lol. 
> 
> *SPOILER* 
> 
> For those that read Jane Eyre you'll know that one of Jane's cousins does become a nun, when I was unsure who to have as that cousin I asked Abby, my Beta and one of my best buds. Her response. To use the character that was ACTUALLY a nun in canon lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to know Trixie and gains a tiny insight into how Lucifer is as a parent.

Chloe knocked on the little girl’s door twice, “Hey Trixie, it’s Detective Decker.”

“Come in,” came the muffled response from the other side. 

The Detective opened the door and smiled at what she saw. The room was pink from floor to ceiling and there was every gadget, gizmo and plush toy imaginable with the little girl hugging something that looked very much like an alien as she lay on her double bed. “Wow!” she said in only  _ slightly  _ exaggerated wonder as she sat at the edge of the bed. She could have only dreamed of these sorts of things, even while her Uncle was still around!

Trixie grinned as she looked around her room, “Yeah...I know. Mr Morningstar tends to buy me stuff when he’s back after long trips,” the little girl’s eyes flicked to the door and then back to the Detective as she lowered her voice, “I think he does it because he feels kinda bad for leaving me.”

Chloe was surprised how perceptive Trixie was. Most children her age she thought would happily take any toys given to them without a second thought to any ulterior motives behind it. She’d have a hard time trying to put anything past this little girl! 

The Detective didn’t know how long she’d be Trixie’s security detail for but she wanted to make sure that the little girl felt safe around her and for that she would need to make sure she had her complete trust. The best way to do that was building a friendship of sorts and the best way to start that...finding out what Trixie liked. She could have asked about her favourite food or hobbies, but really she needed something they could enjoy together.  _ Films _ . 

She asked prepared to hear some names of Pixar or Disney movies of the past or present, what she hadn't expected was...

"5 has got to be Labyrinth with David Bowie. Sometimes I like to pretend I’m Sarah solving the labyrinth and battling the Goblin King. 4...4 would have to be Fast & Furious presents: Hobbs and Shaw. One of the Agents is from England and the other is from America. They pretend like they hate each other, but really they’re best buddies and they have to save Shaws’ sister. There are lots of explosions and car chases and it’s _really_ awesome! 3 is the Hitman's Bodyguard. It's just so funny how annoyed the bodyguard gets when the hitman ignores what he tells him to do. Which is _a lot!_ I did get told off by Mr Wilson for saying one of the bad words to a bully in his class though. Mr Morningstar was called in but he just said that there were studies that showed that people who swore tended to have higher IQ’s and that the bully probably deserved it, but he did get me to promise that I wouldn’t swear... _at school_ ....2...John Wick because he hurt the bad guys that destroyed his house _and_ they killed his puppy. _No_ _one_ should kill a puppy! 1....can I put two movies?”

Chloe slowly nods, wondering whether these two films would be better or worse than the first four.  _ There had to be a normal film for a kid in there somewhere _ ... _ right? _

"Awesome! Well then my is Kill Bill 1  _ and _ 2\. A woman is really angry at her old gang because they took her baby…” the little girl saw the Detective’s shocked expression and tried to placate her, “it’s OK though she kicks all their butts and she fights with a  _ really  _ cool sword, but the coolest thing she used was...”

“The five point palm exploding heart technique.” Chloe manages to say through her shocked daze.  _ Nope...just as bad.  _

Trixie nods happily, glad that she hadn't broken her security detail, “and she gets her daughter back!

There's a bit in it that he always fast forwards through and got me to promise not to watch it, but he did say if anyone touches me in the no no touch touch square then I can hit or kick them in theirs."

"Your..."  _ Dad? _ , "Mr Morningstar lets you watch these movies?"

The little girl smiles, "Yep, and sometimes he lets me watch them with him and we get a whole bunch of snacks but I have to agree to sit on the other side of the sofa because he doesn’t want my “snack stained mitts anywhere near my suits!” she said trying her best to imitate Lucifer’s accent. Trixie’s smile faded slightly, “I watch some of  _ his _ favourites when he’s away coz it makes me feel better.”

The Detective smiled comfortingly at the little girl. She knew what it meant to cling on to something that reminded you of someone you missed. She still made the Hawaiian bread her Uncle John had made her for breakfast when she was a few years younger than Trixie. 

“I'm gonna talk to Ella and let her know I need to pick some things up from my apartment, but how do you feel about watching a movie or two when I get back?” 

The little girl’s lit up and before the Detective knew it, Trixie had slung her arms around Chloe’s neck. She chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

A few hours later when Lucifer returned to his penthouse and lured a finger of whiskey into a glass he heard snoring coming from the sofa. What he saw when he walked over made him smile. Trixie was snuggled into the side of a snoring Detective, empty sweet and savoury snack packets on the floor, the DVD menu of Tangled showing on the TV screen. He wasn’t a fan of fairy tales himself, happy endings were for the delusional but, as he grabbed a cream throw from a cupboard near his large DVD collection, he was pretty sure he’d made the right decision in hiring the Detective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed the inappropriate film choices and how Lucifer reacted to certain as a result. 
> 
> Of course I had to pick films that I believed would be liked by both, got a couple of films with Ryan Reynolds in there and I even managed to find one that was a slight nod to Douchifer in the process. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Trixie to school and finds out something she hadn't expected about Lucifer.

As they entered the classroom a petite blonde, in a pale blue a line dress and thin rimmed glasses stood up and walked around the Teacher’s desk and smiled softly as she put out a hand to Chloe, “Hi, I’m Ms Martin.”

Once she'd come back from grabbing the bits she needed from home, she'd gone over Trixie's school schedule and times and provided her with a pink panic button keyring and getting his number from the little girl, sending a text to the Club Owner to ask that he install a lock on the penthouse lift.  _ ASAP _ . After that she and Trixie settled down for a more "age appropriate" film fest. It was a good thing she'd set the alarm on her phone as both she'd been awoken by it finding herself and the little girl on the sofa with a throw over both of them that she was sure wasn't on them before. She was used to a rigid work schedule so they were up dressed, fed and arrived at the school with plenty of time to spare. 

Chloe smiled back shaking her hand, “Detective Decker, Trixie’s security detail,” Chloe made sure to turn away from the class, “don’t tell the others but she’s told me you’re her favourite teacher.”

“Ha! Our little secret.”

Ms Martin turned to the rest of the class, shushing them, “OK everyone, this is Detective Decker and she’s here to look out for Trixie so I want you all to be on your best behaviour.”

“Yes Ms Martin,” they all replied.

“Right I need everyone to get out their copies of “The Secret Garden,” she went to her desk picking up a book and handing it over, “Here you go Detective Decker. I made sure to keep the desk next to Trixie’s clear for you.”

Chloe gave her thanks as she took it and sat at the desk. It was surreal being back in a school after so long, but she found herself enjoying the story of a spoiled little girl shipped off to her Uncle after her parent’s untimely death, eventually finding happiness and friendship thanks to a Secret Garden.

Ms Martin got some of the children to read sections of the story before getting to a particular part that she read herself, 

"One of the new things people began to find out in the last century was that thoughts—just mere thoughts—are as powerful as electric batteries—as good for one as sunlight is, or as bad for one as poison. To let a sad thought or a bad one get into your mind is as dangerous as letting a scarlet fever germ get into your body. If you let it stay there after it has got in you may never get over it as long as you live…"

“OK who wants to give me an example of a sad or bad thought and how it may affect them like this?”

A few of the children in the class raised their hands but Ms Martin picked Trixie.

“Umm,” Trixie glanced around a bit nervously before answering, “Thinking because you made a stupid decision that you should never be happy again.”

Chloe looked at Trixie and then at Ms Martin worried by the answer that Trixie had given. 

The Teacher smiled at Trixie, “Thank you Trixie, that’s a very good example.” Before she could say anything else the school bell rang out, “OK everyone that’s all for today, “ she shouted over the ringing, “I want everyone to read the next two chapters before our next class.” 

As Chloe got near the door with Trixie, she stopped her, “Can you wait for me outside? Any problems you've got the panic button. I just want to talk to your Teacher for a second.”

Trixie eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Ooook.”

Once the door was closed she walked over to the English Teacher, “That was not what I was expecting, she always seems so... _ happy _ .”

“Children can get really good at hiding things Detective Decker, it may be a good idea to talk to her away from her Mr Morningstar, see whether she mentions anything, but don’t push her. I get the feeling you two get on quite well with each other.”

Chloe smiled fondly back at the door, “Yeah she’s a good kid.”

As Chloe was driving Trixie home after school she finally got up the courage to talk to her about it, “Trixie, I want to talk to you about what you said earlier in Ms Martin’s class. I just want you to know that if you want, you can talk to me about whatever mistake you made and we can try and see if we can find a way of fixing it, like an apology or...whatever it takes. You shouldn’t feel that you don’t deserve to be happy because of it.”

Trixie looked at Chloe utterly confused, “I wasn’t talking about me Detective Decker, I was talking about Mr Morningstar.”

Now it was Chloe’s turn to be confused, he seemed to be the complete opposite of unhappy with Candy, ridiculous amounts of alcohol and repeated parties at Lux, “I’m not sure I understand Trixie. He seems like he’s pretty happy.”

“That’s because you haven’t known him for as long as I have. He’s lonely.”

“Lonely!?” She didn’t believe it with his girlfriend and all the people at the parties. He was  _ never  _ lonely.

Trixie ignored the tone of Chloe’s voice, “Yeah. He’s been with Candy for a while but he’s never invited her over for a sleepover. Some of my friend’s parents are divorced and their boyfriends and girlfriends stay over. He always leaves her downstairs. Thinking about it, even before her it never happened.

Also he never smiles, not really, it never reaches his eyes,” she sighed, “he has sad eyes.

Don’t tell Mr Morningstar because he’d get angry but sometimes I sneak into Ms Lopez’ room and we watch Tella Novella’s in her room. When something bad happens and one of the characters gets angry or upset they do something that she calls “drowning their sorrows”. I’ve seen him do that  _ a lot,  _ he does it when he plays sad tunes on his piano, that’s how I found out about this. I crept out of my room to where he was playing, I think he was too drunk to be angry with me and I asked him why he was so sad all the time. He just turned to me and said he’d done something so stupid that it had ruined any chance of him being  _ truly  _ happy ever again...Oh no!” she cried.

“What, what’s the matter Trixie?”

Chloe looked over briefly and could see that Trixie was visibly upset, “Mr. Morningstar told me the next day not to tell anyone what he told me! He’s gonna be so mad!”

Chloe took her right hand off the steering wheel to squeeze Trixie’s shoulder, “I won’t tell him, I promise.” 

“Thank you, Detective Decker.” she sighed happily. 

“I think after this talk you can call me Chloe.”

“Thank you, Chloe.” she smiled.

Later that night Chloe, with the lock on the lift now installed as requested, she mulled over what Trixie had said.  _ Surely he couldn't be  _ _ that _ _ sad.  _ He seemed like the sort of person that would either brush off or bribe someone or wouldn't believe he'd done anything wrong in the first place! She didn't believe that Trixie was lying but she wanted to see it for herself. She waited until early in the morning then snuck out of her room and saw Lucifer at his piano playing a familiar and melancholy tune.

_ "And it's not a cry that you hear at night _

_ It's not somebody who's seen the light _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah…" _

She sighed, maybe there was something to it, maybe he just needed to be pushed out of his “comfort zone” a little. 

“Lucifer, wake up.”

Lucifer heard the Detective’s voice first but her face came slowly into focus as he slowly opened his eyes, “It’s still early Detective Decker, let me sleep.”

Chloe groaned,  _ this man was unbelievable _ ! “It’s 09:00am Lucifer.”

“That’s what I said...early.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, she was going to get this man up if it was the last thing she did, “Come on up.” When all she got was Lucifer rolling over and ignoring her she’d had enough, “ _ Up!! _ ” she shouted as she whipped off the duvet. She gasped as she covered her eyes and turned trying to remove the image of Lucifer’s bare ass from her memory.

“Oh come now Detective,” he purred. He grinned she was cute when she was flustered, “I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of things in your job.”

“Yes but I did not want to see  _ that _ ,” she said, her eyes still covered. She could hear movement from the bed and when she slowly peaked in between her fingers he was wearing a red satin gown...and a massive grin.

“Why don’t you tell me why you got me up so early, it might distract you.”

“Well I’ve booked you, me and Trixie in for a few rounds at Mulligan Mini Golf.”

Lucifer scoffed, “Please tell me you did not organise a,” he almost gagged, “family day out.”

Chloe couldn’t hide her smirk, “Don’t worry, we’ll all have fun...I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but we were overdue for a bit of angst! Lol
> 
> Also who better to have as an English Literature teacher, to look at the meaning behind words, try to explain what the writer was trying to portray than Linda?
> 
> And that quote, I couldn't believe finding something that so perfectly encapsulated how Lucifer feels in this and in canon. 
> 
> Next chapter...mini golf...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the family day out, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of everything in this one. Enjoy!

The Club Owner reluctantly agreed to the Detective’s promise of “fun” as well as taking her car rather than one which would have meant three people sharing two seats. 

The bright blue skies and the warm and sunny weather made it the perfect day for mini golf. And  _ most  _ of the trio were dressed accordingly. Chloe had foregone a jacket (although she did have one as a backup in the boot of her car), wearing a light white long sleeved top and blue skinny jeans with brown ankle boots. Trixie was wearing a hot pink knee length summer dress with white polka dots and white ankle sandals to match. Lucifer had gone fashion over comfort, wearing black trousers, a dark red shirt and a black jacket. 

Chloe took another quick look at the temperature gauge in her car before turning to Lucifer,  _ OK, one more shot _ , she didn't want her new boss getting heatstroke on a day she wanted to be enjoyable for him!, "It's 90F Lucifer I still don't get why you couldn't have worn...I don't know a polo shirt and shorts or something! At least let me put your jacket in the boot with mine!"

"I’ve been to places a lot hotter than  _ this _ Detective and whether it be for business...  _ or pleasure _ ,” he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes, “I always want to look my best.” 

The Detective couldn’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes before opening her door and getting up and out of the car. 

"So no days off from the Armani suits, huh?" she said over the car roof to Lucifer. 

The Club Owner shook his head slightly as he smiled back at the Detective, “ _ Never _ .”

He walked to the rear passenger door on his side to let Trixie out and then made his way to the boot which Chloe had opened.

“No days off for you either, hey?” as he watched Detective Decker unlock her gun safe.

"You hired me for a reason," she picked up the glock, checking to make sure the lock was on before putting it in the holster on her right hip, “to protect your little girl. So no, no days off...even for this.” 

Chloe smiled down at Trixie, “Shall we?"

Trixie nodded excitedly and to both their surprises she grabbed Chloe’s left hand and Lucifer’s right hand, practically dragging them both to the kiosk from the busy car park.  _ This was one of the best days  _ _ ever _ _!  _ Even though she and Mr Morningstar had their unofficial movie nights, he never wanted to take her out, always preferring the company of other grown ups. 

The Detective gave a friendly smile to the floppy haired teen in a kiosk who moved the long fringe away from his eyes so he could see the customers. 

“Hi, I booked in advance. Two adults and one child under Chloe Decker.”

The teen nodded and printed off the tickets and handed them over.

“Thank you,” she took them and handed one to Lucifer, whose fake smile was ridiculously easy to see through and the other to Trixie, whose smile was _most_ _definitely_ genuine before turning back around.

“Now it’s time to pick your balls,” the attendant said cheerily. 

Chloe was pretty sure she knew was coming and glared at Lucifer just as he was about to open his mouth, “ _ Don’t...even...think…about...it _ .”

The teen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the other meanings that could be pulled from what he’d said going right over his head, “OK so we’ve got fluorescent pink, fluorescent green, fluorescent yellow, blue and white.”

Trixie got in her choice first and really there was only ever going to be one colour for her, “Pink please.”

Lucifer was next, “Blue please.”

Which only left Chloe, “White for me.”

Lucifer looked at the Detective horrified, "White!  _ You have got to be joking!? _ Come now Detective, live a little!" 

The Detective pouted slightly, annoyed at feeling she had to justify her choice,  _ it was a good choice dammit!  _ “Pro golfers seem to be OK using it in their tournaments.”

“Yes, but as you said they’re professionals, this is  _ mini golf _ and we are supposed to be having fun not winning The Masters.”

Chloe sighed. The main objective of this whole trip was to make sure that the Club Owner had fun, and if that meant picking a more “fun” colour then so be it. “ _ Fine _ ...fluorescent yellow please.”

Lucifer gave her a charming smile, “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“ _ Nope _ .” she said slowly, popping the “p” in the word.  _ Breathe. Just breathe.  _ The only problem was if he carried on this way she was going to be sorely tempted to shove her club up somewhere that would most certainly wipe the smile right off his smug, stupid, handsome face. 

The attendant looked slightly uncomfortable as he handed over the balls and necessary clubs after witnessing the couple's quarrel. He was sure everything would be fine once they started though, too caught up in their game to remember what had just happened.

The teen pointed to a little path to the right of the kiosk, “If you go down there it’s the first course on the left and then keep going clockwise. Oh and good luck to you and your family and may the best person win,” he said as he grinned at the trio. 

Both the Detective’s and the Club Owner’s eyes widened at the teen’s words, and both were quick to deny it,

“Oh she’s not…He  _ is not _ my….What would be so bad if….You have a girlfriend for one and...She's not really...”

The little girl rolled her eyes at the ridiculous display, did she really have to be the grown up here! “They’re not my parents, I’m his Ward,” she said pointing to Lucifer, then turned to Chloe, “and she’s my bodyguard.” 

This reminded her of another thing she’d learnt from watching Ms Lopez’s telenovelas: two people that argued a lot pretty much always ended up together. She’d lost count at the amount of times that Ms Lopez would end up shouting, “Come on and make out already!?” at the TV.

“Can we go play mini golf now?” she sighed,  _ this  _ _ was not _ _ going to suck out the fun of mini golf. No siree Bob!  _

Chloe and Lucifer cleared their throats awkwardly as Lucifer put his hand out to the pathway, "Lead the way Detective."

Once they got to the end of the path Trixie and Chloe gasped. All the courses were laid out in a clockwise pattern and each steadily increasing in difficulty ranging from the first where you needed to hit your ball up a slope and into and through the doorway of a dark grey gothic style castle, down another with just the right amount of force to get it down a slope on the other end and into the hole. Another was a red wooden windmill where you needed to time it just right to get it in before one of the slowly moving white blades blocked the hole you needed to hit and it through. The final one which was a giant clown face which would maniacally laugh as the mouth opened and shut at a speed which seemed to make it almost impossible to hit your ball into its mouth. 

Lucifer grimaced as he looked around there were children... _ everywhere _ ! Some were with siblings or their parents and on one course it looked as if it must be for a children’s party of about 6, all holding ice creams in one hand and a club in another with the parents of what must be the birthday child looking decidedly frazzled. He would pity them but really it was their own fault for agreeing to this in the first place. Just as it was his for agreeing to do this.  _ Urgh! Why had he agreed to do this again? Oh yes, the Detective promised it would be  _ _ fun _ _! _

The Detective could see how uncomfortable Lucifer was, surrounded by, she imagined more children then he had ever chosen to be around and decided that the best course of action was to distract him before he changed his mind and ruined her plans, "OK, you're up first Lucifer."

The Club Owner was quite surprised at this as he was sure that Chloe seemed like the sort of person who would have let the child go first, “Ah. Excellent!” He walked past the castle to see how near the hole was to the downward slope and then checked for the best spot to put his ball down that would guarantee it would get up the slope and through the doorway. 

As he bent over to put his ball down however he felt a set of eyes watching him, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t to look at his technique and he smiled cheekily as he gave into the temptation, turning slowly to face her, “Like what you see Detective?”

“Yes...no."  _ Dammit!  _

“Chloe, why is your face turning red?” Trixie asked and what did Mr Morningstar mean by _ “like what you see?” _

“Just hit the ball already will you!” she said through gritted teeth. 

He chuckled as he turned slightly to look at her looking angry and flustered, making sure to get up slowly, he was starting to enjoy annoying her. “Apologies Detective.” 

Lucifer turned sideways and put the club head against his ball and gave one last look to the slope and up to the doorway before bringing the club up slightly then down hitting the ball. The blue ball rolled along the course and up the slope then through the castle. 

The trio made their way around the castle and to the end of the course just in time to see his ball fall into the hole.

“Well look at that!” he said, not even trying to hide the smug look on his face.

The Detective fought not to roll her eyes,  _ Of course he got it in first time!  _ “Well done. Now,” she said, putting on her best faux thoughtful face, “I wonder who should go next?”

The little girl was practically bouncing up and down on the spot in her eagerness to be the next one as she waved her hand in the air, “Mememe!!”

The Detective chuckled, “OK Trixie, you next.”

Trixie’s response was a fist pump and a, “ _ Yes! _ ”

The little girl put her ball down and Chloe couldn’t get over how cute Trixie looked, her face creased with concentration as she lined up her shot. 

Unfortunately that look didn’t help her and after four times of her ball rolling up and then straight back down the slope, the little girl's frustration was starting to show, “GO…” she started before slowly turning to see the look of disapproval that Chloe was giving her, “...sh darnit!”

There was only so many times she could watch Trixie torture herself, but just as she was making her way towards her, Lucifer put his hand out to stop her, “It’s OK Detective, I’ve got this.”

The Club Owner walked over to the little girl just as she was lining up what was most likely going to be another unsuccessful shot, “May I offer you some assistance urchin?”

" _ Please, _ " she begged.

"OK so I think what's happening is you just need to put a bit more  _ oomph _ into your shots. Right, if you just move back a bit. Excellent now," he walked behind her and then put his hands over hers on the club, "like this," he swung the club back and forth a few times, "got it?" he said looking down at her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Uh huh."

The Club Owner let go, "Then swing away Trixie. Swing away."

Trixie walked up to her ball, lined up, and after one more practice shot, hit the ball and this time it went up the slope and through the doorway. The little girl practically ran to the other end to see where her ball had ended up, with the two adults following close behind her. 

The Detective smiled softly at the Club Owner, "That was very sweet of you Lucifer."

"Well…," he smiled awkwardly Chloe, "if I didn't help her then we may have been waiting there  _ forever _ !"

The Detective tried to hide her smirk, "Uh huh...that's  _ exactly  _ why you did it."

"I'm happy to offer the same... _ oof! _ "

The Club Owner was cut off mid-flirt by a pair of tiny arms flying around and tightly wrapping themselves around his waist "I did it.  _ I did it! Thank you Mr Morningstar! _ And it's not even that far away from the hole!"

Chloe chuckled at how uncomfortable he looked at being hugged, and how he, in vain, tried to extricate himself from her unyielding grip.

"OK, that's enough now child, you need to putt that shot so that the Detective can have her turn."

The girl then nodded once and went over the hole and knocked it into the hole in one, to the slightly over exaggerated rapturous applause of both the Club Owner and Detective. 

“Ooook…. _ now child _ !”

“I got it through! I got it through!”

“ _ Well done  _ Trixie!”

They were seven holes down and dare he say it, with the urchin beaming after, (under his instruction), getting her ball through the circling windmill blades then high fiving the Detective he was having  _ fun _ ! 

Watching the two of them interact throughout the courses both congratulating each other (and sometimes him) with fist pumps, high fives and hugs (he tended  _ not _ to receive the latter from the Detective, not that he expected that from her anyway), on their more successful shots or commiserating on missed ones had given him a warm fuzzy feeling that wasn’t dissimilar to the one he felt during his impromptu movie night with the urchin. He’d never tell the child this but during his movie marathons he’d always make sure to have one of her favourites in that evening’s selection and some of her preferred snacks and beverages stored away for the occasion.

Which reminded him, they’d been having so much  _ fun  _ that they hadn’t stopped to eat or drink anything.

Trixie had just high fived the Detective after putting her shot when the Club Owner went over to them, "As we’ve been at this a while and have yet to seek  _ any  _ refreshments, I was wondering whether I could interest the two of you in a cold drink...or perhaps an ice cream?"

The little girl nodded much more eagerly than Chloe to Lucifer’s suggestion of sustenance.

“Excellent. I will hazard a guess that  _ you _ urchin,” he said smiling down at the little girl, “will want one of those flavoured ice drinks that will turn your tongue any number of weird and wonderful colours.” The only reason he made this guess was not because he was constantly around children ( _ perish the thought! _ ), but because whenever he was in LA and it was one of the urchin and Ms Lopez’s movie nights, “slurpees” would be the top requested item as Ms Lopez liked to put it, for an, “Authentic cinematic experience”. He of course knew it was for the aforementioned reason so that they could stick their tongues out at each other, and if he just so happened to order an extra one himself... _ well _ the party goers he would join after were too drunk to notice the colour of his tongue anyway! 

He knew the answer as soon as he saw her eyes light up, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled before turning to Chloe, “and what can I get for you Detective?”

“I could go for an ice cream.”

“Let me guess… _ vanilla _ ?” he said, quirking an eyebrow, a cheeky glint in his eye.

She really should have just said yes but just seeing the smug look on her face made her say, "You know what,  _ surprise me _ ."

_ Touché Detective!  _ he thought, his neutral eyebrow joining its quirked counterpart. “As you wish.” He started to leave but turned his head at the last minute, "Oh, before I go Detective, there aren't any nasty allergies I should know about are there? I wouldn't want the surprise I give you to be a nasty one."

_ Urgh!  _ How could he be so annoying that you wanted to slap him one minute and then so kind and considerate the next! It made her head hurt! She got the feeling that he’d get a kick if she related what she’d thought out loud so she just shook her head, “No, no allergies.”

“Right I’ll be off then, don’t miss me  _ too  _ much while I’m gone.”

The Detective waited until he’d turned away to roll her eyes, she hadn’t wanted to give him the satisfaction of seeing her do it. 

“Chloe?”

“Hmmm?” by the way the little girl was looking up at her she was still giving off some serious, "If Lucifer keeps on like this I may strangle him with my bare hands" vibes. 

“Your turn.”

It took the Detective three goes to get her ball between the moving windmill blades, “OK Trixie, wish me luck,” she asked the little girl as she lined up her putt. Unfortunately the next thing she heard wasn’t a cheerful, “Good Luck!” No it was something that made her blood run cold. It was the sound of a hammer being pulled back on what she guessed from her time in the LAPD, a Smith and Wesson handgun. 

She raised her eyes slowly and saw something that knocked the air right out of her lungs. The barrel of the handgun was pressed against Trixie’s right temple by a tall, burly man with a beard and brown hair tied back in a ponytail. 

“I want you to remove the gun you’ve got in your holster... _ slowly _ and kick it across to me.”

Chloe nodded, as she reached back to pull the gun out of her holster, “Who are you and why are you doing this?”

The man remained silent until the Detective gave in, bending down to put the gun on the ground and then kicked over the gun, “We’ll just wait for your boss and he can explain things.”

Luckily there hadn’t been too much of a queue to order refreshments so he was out of the mini cafe within five minutes. In one hand he had a cardboard cup holder with the two iced drinks in it. He had of course bought a multicoloured one for the urchin which included: cherry, raspberry and one that was just referred to as “blue”. He had initially thought of getting some sort of tropical flavoured ice lolly and then thought he may as well join in with the urchin’s fun. For the Detective he’d bought her a double scooped ice cream in a cone. He had picked cookie dough for one of the scoops and for the other... _ vanilla _ . It had been pretty obvious that that was the flavour she would have picked if he hadn’t teased her about it, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

All the items were unfortunately dropped in quick succession leaving a mushy mess of spilt slurpees and splattered ice cream on the ground when he reached the course and saw the horrifying scene playing out in front of him. 

“Let her go Pony Boy.”

The man in question turned to face him, pulling the terrified little girl closer to him as he smiled maliciously at the Club Owner, “Ah, just the man I was waiting for! Agree to the boss' terms and I'll let her go.”

She looked between the Club Owner and man holding Trixie captive, “ _ Terms?  _ What terms?” 

“Well the boss wants to make sure that his cargo comes into Saint Pedro undetected and looked to  _ your  _ boss here for some... _ assistance _ .”

“They are not  _ “cargo”, they are  _ _ human beings _ _!?! _ ” he growled. 

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

_ Were they talking about human trafficking here!? Lucifer didn’t seem like the sort of man that would be linked to things like this and he seemed angry but... _ “Lucifer?”

The Club Owner looked back at the Detective, there were so many emotions he could see flitting across her face in that moment: fear and confusion for the situation they found themselves in but the one that hurt him to see was she looked  _ worried _ . Worried that he was mixed up in unsavoury activities such as these...that he was  _ bad _ . And he didn’t like that, not one bit. 

“Well, by most people I’m seen as the infamous Club Owner of Lux who parties all night, and sleeps away head splitting hangovers by day but I also grant the occasional favour. All above board I can assure you Detective.” 

He turned snarling at the man who held a gun against the head of one of the most precious things in his life, “and as I told Julian I would  _ never  _ agree to anything that would put another person’s life in jeopardy.”

“I have been told to use  _ any means necessary _ ,” he said pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Trixie’s head, making her scrunch her eyes shut as she whimpered, “to make you change your mind.”

Lucifer snarled as he bunched his hands into fists so hard his knuckles went white. The bubbly girl he had raised as if she were his own was trembling in front of him, tears streaming down her face, “If you harm a hair on that little girl’s head  _ I’ll rip your head off with my bare hands _ .” He could feel the anger rising in him, one wrong move by this bastard and he couldn’t be held responsible for what would happen next. 

That threat, even though it hadn’t been directed at her sent a shiver down her spine. Yes it would be the sort of thing that an angry and frightened parent might say to someone threatening the wellbeing of their child but the unfettered fury she could hear in his voice and see in his eyes seemed to suggest there was something lurking just beneath the surface that was both primal and preternatural.

Pfft!? What the hell was she talking about! He was just a man. A very, _ very  _ annoying one at that but still just a normal human man. There had to be a way to end this but what? Pony Boy had her gun and... _ wait a second! _

Lucifer saw the Detective disappear behind the man that was holding his Ward hostage and a few seconds later he heard the  _ swish _ of a golf club as it was swung through the air, the head connecting with the side of Pony Boy's head with a satisfying  _ thunk _ . 

The Club Owner couldn’t help but laugh when the smug git’s eyes rolled back, Trixie managing to get out of his grip seconds before he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. As Trixie had gotten older his paternal instincts had grown tenfold and with more unsavoury characters fighting for his attention he’d known it was the time to ensure the Urchin’s safety. Initially he’d thought about sending her to a Private school, with their smaller classes and own security, but the selfish part of him just couldn’t go through with it. Yes, he would still have Ms Lopez, who he could  _ never _ do without but if she went it would be like cutting off the little bit of light she brought to what could be a very dark and superficial existence. So instead he’d looked for someone who could be there when he could not. And looking at the scene in front of him he’d  _ definitely _ made the right decision in hiring the Detective after the Police Commissioner's  _ glowing  _ recommendation! 

_ That  _ _ most definitely _ _ deserved a round of applause! _ “ _ Well done Detective! _ Excellent follow through!”

Just as Chloe opened her mouth to tell him in no uncertain terms to shut his, Trixie yanked on Lucifer’s jacket so that he was close enough that she could loop her arms around the both of them. 

After a couple of minutes snuggled into the both of them she looked up, “Can we go home now?”

The Detective smiled softly down at the little girl, “Not yet Trixie we need to ring the cops and let them know what happened.”

“Ummm...Detective?”

“Yes Lucifer?”

“Shall we assume that  _ one  _ of the multitude of adults, tweeners or children filming this right now may have alerted the authorities or not?”

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose as looked round at the ridiculous amount of camcorders and camera phones pointed at them, “No Lucifer, we may not. But the footage from them can be used as evidence against Pony Boy and Julian…?"

"Tiernan Detective,” Lucifer answered.

After statements had been taken from the three of them by a Rookie that she recognised as Joan from the LAPD and the promise that Julian Tiernan would be brought in for questioning, they headed back to the Penthouse with the sole objective of trying, if only temporarily, to erase the traumatic events from everyone’s mind. As soon as Ella had found out what had happened, each of the trio had to endure a bone crushing hug from her, some enjoying it more than others. Chloe had never been so glad that Ella had been unable to join them as she had had, “things she’d needed to do” and she decided not to question Ms Lopez’ cryptic response. 

In another show of kindness to the little girl, that made Chloe smile, the Club Owner let her pick what take out they would get, so of course she chose her favourite.  _ Tacos _ . And after much discussion between the Detective and Lucifer they agreed to the compromise of watching one of her top five movies (Labyrinth) and a more child friendly movie (Pocahontas). After both the movies had been enjoyed, (each by a different group of people), Trixie was asked what she would like to do next. Her answer.  _ Twister.  _

“Come on Mr Morningstar!”

“Come on Chloe!”

The two spectators were eagerly cheering on the remaining contestants as the little girl had fallen pretty quickly after the housemaid five minutes ago. 

Chloe’s muscles felt like they were on fire and she was starting to tremble from having to hold her body at such an awkward angle for so long. She glanced to the left where she could see the outline of Lucifer’s left biceps and tricep through his red shirt still holding steady. She was pretty sure from his body shape that he worked out _but_ _come on_! 

“OK Chloe...left hand green!”

_ Dammit! Lucifer’s hand was on green!  _ Somehow during the game he had ended up at an odd angle over her body so she would have to twist back and _ ….right I just need to….oh crap!  _ She felt her hand slip on the plastic and with it her whole body, her left left leg flying pretty close to a place the Club Owner wouldn’t want it going anywhere near. She heard a grunt and the scrunch off plastic as she managed to flip herself onto her back just in time to see that Lucifer’s face was now only inches away from her own, his hands either side of her head. 

Lucifer had been caught in a lot more compromising positions than this in the past and usually his quick wit would always come up trumps with any number of double entrees or flirtatious remarks, so why was it now, with the Detective  _ quite literally _ underneath him, her golden hair splayed over the game sheet that he was lost for words? And th...

They’d been doing something a couple of minutes ago right? Then why the  _ hell _ couldn't she remember what it was a-and why was it that at this precise moment in time all she could think of when she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes…

Looked down into her sparkling blue eyes…

Was that if he just leant down…

Up…

A teensy bit more then-

_ ALL EYES ON ME WHEN I WALK IN _

_ NO QUESTION THAT THIS GIRL’S A TEN _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

_ MY WALK, MY TALK, THE WAY I DRESS _

_ IT’S NOT MY FAULT SO PLEASE DON’T TRIP _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

The sudden sound of music shocked them both out of their own thoughts, Chloe jolted up, narrowly missing whacking Lucifer on the forehead, “What was that?” 

_ Bloody Hell!  _ “Candy.”  _ Why he’d let her programme her choice into his phone he still had no idea, although the song did  _ _ scream _ _ her.  _

_ What was she thinking!? He was her Boss for Pete’s sake! Candy was his  _ _ girlfriend _ _!?  _ The Detective shoved the Club Owner  _ hard _ and as soon as he started to get up she scrambled up out from under him. 

_ ALL EYES ON ME WHEN I WALK IN _

_ NO QUESTION THAT THIS GIRL’S A TEN _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

_ DON’T HATE ME ‘CAUSE I’M BEAUTIFUL  _

“I should…” he started looking around for where he may have left his phone.

Trixie turned to Ella, curiosity at the forefront of her mind, “Were they having “a moment”? It feels like they were having a moment…”

“Shhhh! Come on Trixie, let’s go.” she said trying to drag the little girl away from the awkward scene _ASAP_. They had _most_ _definitely_ been having a moment but she wasn’t going to confirm that with Trixie, she had a habit of saying stuff and then regretting it almost instantly. She’d been under the boss’s employ since Trixie had been a toddler but she knew not to push her luck...and if she said anything about _this_ , it would _most definitely_ be pushing it. 

Lucifer found his phone in the inner pocket of his jacket that had been slung over the sofa and dialled the relevant number, “Candy, apologies for the delay,” he looked over at Chloe who was choosing to look anywhere  _ but _ at him, “I was indisposed…Uh huh, uh huh, well that’s  _ wonderful _ !...Of course that deserves a celebration! Unfortunately darling something happened today that means I won’t want to let the urchin out of my sight for at least the next few days...how does next weekend...Excellent...I’ll set everything up, OK bye bye Darling!” 

He slipped the phone back into the jacket pocket and looked up just in time to see Chloe try to sneak away, “Oh Detective.”

_ Crap this was going to be awkward!  _ “Yes Lucifer.”

“I’m throwing a party for Candy next Saturday and I was wondering whether you would like to attend?”

Oooook...that was unexpected but you can’t  _ go, it’s a party for his girlfriend!  _ "OK, but only if Ella can come with me."  _ Why did I just say that!?  _

He smiled softly, it would probably be best if it wasn’t just her sitting among Candy and  _ her  _ friends, “Of course. I’ll make the necessary arrangements for Trixie.” 

“Great.” 

“Ex…”

A massive crash from the room nearest to them in the corridor interrupted them.

“What was that!?” 

“I’m sure it’s j….” 

The next crash made them both jump.

“We should go...” she started moving towards the room but just as she goes to put her hand on the handle Lucifer grabs it.

“It’s OK Detective, I’ve got it, I’m sure it’s nothing…”

“I can help if y…”

“ _ No! _ ” he winced for a millisecond as he saw the way he’d startled the Detective but recovered quickly (he hoped) and tried giving her one of his best smiles, “I’ll be fine Detective, it won’t take long for me to sort it out.  _ I promise _ .” 

“Oh OK,” she said slowly stepping back from the door.

“Excellent, won’t be long.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving a confused Chloe in his wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed that! This chapter was courtesy of BTS of Lucifer 5 part B!
> 
> Now, whose not gonna look at Twister in the same way again? Lol
> 
> I know in real life she probably would have ended up kicking or kneeing him in the nether regions and they would have ended up a crumpled mess on the floor, so I used artistic licence! 
> 
> Oh and if you want to know what the song was for Candy's ring tone it's: Keri Hilson - Pretty Girl Rock


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Candy's celebration party and Lucifer has something a little special lined up for the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No we take a dip back into Jane Eyre canon again...sort of lol. Enjoy!

A week after the “Twister incident” Chloe still isn’t quite sure why she’d agreed to attend the mini celebration party that Lucifer was throwing for his girlfriend. Candy’s latest film, “The Last Deception” had become a box office sensation. In it she played a lounge singer at her father’s club in Las Vegas that had been approached by a handsome and mysterious stranger willing to make a deal that would be beneficial to them both. If she agreed to become his wife, he would help pay a loan shark that was after the club. All she had to do in return was play the role of his ditzy wife to help him uncover a mysterious plan his family was trying to hide from him.

The Detective was just happy that he’d allowed Ella to come to the party as well, as she would have been outnumbered with Candy’s best friend, Eve, also in attendance. Lucifer had managed to “persuade” Pierce to lend a few of the LAPD to patrol one of Trixie’s best friend’s houses whilst she had a sleepover there overnight. She could tell he still wasn’t completely back to the normal carefree Club Owner after what had happened at Mulligans but he insisted that he’d insisted that she and Ella needed to “let their hair down”. 

Candy looked around in the VIP booth, smiling as her eyes stopped at Chloe, she might have seemed happy to a passerby but she was sending serious daggers her way!

Lucifer grinned at the party as he raised his flute of champagne, the others following suit quickly after, “I’d just like to make a toast to the lovely Candy, I may hate lying but I approve of your part in  _ this _ Deception. Cheers everyone!” There was the chink of glasses and quick sips of champagne before one of the bar staff stopped next to Lucifer and bent down, whispering something in his ear. 

“I’m so sorry ladies,” he said sadly, “I’m going to have to cut and run, I have an urgent matter to attend to but I have organised something that I believe you’ll all find quite  _ memorable _ .”

The Club Owner turned, putting a hand on the staff member’s arm before he left, “Can you ensure these  _ lovely  _ ladies glasses are never empty and a round of shots for them all as my way of apologising.” 

He lent down to give Candy a quick peck on the cheek, before waving at the party, “TTFN ladies!”

Lucifer wandered around his club before he found who he was looking for, a tall man wearing a gold turban and harem pants and a midnight blue waistcoat embroidered with gold stars which showed off his ample musculature standing at the bar. His eyes lit up, “Amenadiel you look,” he chuckled, “ _ perfect! _ ” 

Amenadiel tugged self-consciously at his waistcoat, “What I look is  _ ridiculous!  _ All I'd need is blue body paint and I'd look like the genie from Aladdin!” 

Lucifer's grin widened for an instant before he realised it wouldn't be possible and he hit Amenadiel's arm with the back of his hand, "I really wish you'd said that earlier, I could have had that ready along with your outfit!?" he sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Right, this way."

The Club Owner had met Amenadiel on one of his recent trips to Vegas. He had had a palm reading booth outside the entrance of the Palazzo Resort Casino. Always up for a good time Lucifer decided to give it a go. He could tell due to his skills with seeing through deception that he was cold reading him but his reading was unsettlingly accurate. A man with a cheery disposition that was hiding a deep loneliness, looking for something that would give his life a true meaning. Lucifer had paid him extra after his reading and suggested a rather lucrative deal should he request him in the future. 

It was now as the Club Owner led the palm reader through Lux that he was fulfilling his part of the deal. They stopped at a corner, just out of sight of the group.

Lucifer turned his head around to Amenadiel, pointing at the booth, “OK so it’s the four ladies over there, all I ask is that you’re as honest with them as you were with me,” he smirked, “some of them are quite transparent,” he said thinking of Candy, “so shouldn’t be that hard to read.” 

The palm reader followed the Club Owner's gaze to where it stopped at one of the party. Chloe had her hair up and was wearing a red long sleeved blouse, giggling as she chatted with Ella. Amenadiel tried hard to hide a smile, “Yes some people are quite easy to read.”

The Club Owner, completely oblivious to what he was hinting at patted him on the shoulder, “Excellent, there’s a booth I’ve reserved slightly further back where you can do the readings privately. I’ll leave you to it.”

With one final tug of his waist coat he made his way over to the table, “Hello, my name is Amenadiel and I will be you entertainment for this evening,”

Candy’s friend Eve, nibbled on her bottom lip as she eyed him hungrily, “Wow! No one told me the entertainment would be so  _ hot! _ ” as he went to walk past her she found the perfect opportunity to grab his butt and give it a tight squeeze.

Amenadiel jumped forward at the contact, turning to Eve shocked, “I-I’m not a stripper ma’am, I’m a palm reader.”

Candy’s friend blushed covering her mouth with her hands, she looked up at him apologetically slowly removing her hands, “I’m sooo sorry, I-I…”

The palm reader smiled reassuringly at her, “It’s ok…?”

“Eve...my name is Eve.”

“Well... _ Eve _ , how would you like your reading first?”

She squealed as she frantically clapped her hands, “I would love…”

“ _ No! _ ”

Amenadiel turned to see who had shouted their objection, he stopped at someone with blonde hair and tight curls, there was an instance where she glared but quickly plastered a more pleasant disposition on.

“What I meant to say is Lucifer is throwing this party for  _ me _ , so  _ I _ should go first.”

“OK,” he turned to Eve, “You next  _ I promise _ .”

He bowed as he directed Candy to the booth and they both walked away.

Ella and Chloe both burst out laughing when they were both out of sight.

Ella raised an eyebrow as she looked at Chloe,“So Chloe, what do you think with the outfit, his own or do you think the boss organised it?”

It only took a moment before they both simultaneously said, “Lucifer.”

After about five minutes Candy came back with an extremely sour expression on her face.

Eve looked at her friend curiously, “Soo, how did it go?” 

The movie star remained silent instead downing both hers and Eve’s shot quickly one after the other. Once she took a steadying breath she turned to her friend, “You’re next although I think what he’s saying is absolute garbage.”

“Ummm...k.” she got up slowly, hesitant to leave her friend, but curiosity won out and she went in search of the sexy palm reader. 

Eve came back after the same amount of time but unlike her friend she was extremely happy with her reading. Chloe agreed that Ella could go next and she was almost bouncing off the walls after hers, but the housekeeper refused to divulge what she’d been told. 

_ Right let’s get this ridiculousness over with _ ! The Detective sighed as she made her way over to the booth and sat down opposite the palm reader.

The palm reader gave Chloe a friendly smile, “OK, so…?”

“Chloe.”

“Have you ever had your palm read before?”

She shook her head, “Nope. Never.” The way Amenadiel was looking at her made her feel a little unsettled; it was almost how she imagined she looked at suspects when she was interrogating them, looking for any signs that might give anything away.

“OK then, if you can give me your right hand, I’ll do your reading.”

"This line," Amenadiel pointed to the line that was the highest horizontal line on her palm. "begins just below your index finger which shows that you are content in your relationships." 

Chloe's eyes widened. Yes, yes she was currently content. 

"You're happy in this place and with the people in your life." without realising it she nodded slightly, but Amenadiel caught it. 

"Perhaps there is someone in particular that you care about." 

"I . . ." she stammered, unsure of what to answer. 

"A man who likes to keep up appearances and is full of bravado, but all that hides a pure and loving heart, one which he will only ever give to one woman."

Chloe gasped.  _ Lucifer! That couldn’t be _ …it was as then her heart sank and she yanked her hand away, “Very funny! Lucifer put you up to this didn’t he!? I can’t believe that even  _ he _ would sink this low!” 

“Wait!” he said trying to stop her, “Yes he paid me, but he never told me what to say, only to draw my own conclusions,” he smiled knowingly, “and from the looks of it, it may not be so one sided.”

Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes as she stormed off, she stopped at the table and bent down to talk to Ella, “I’m tired and I think I’m getting a headache, I think I’ll head up.”

Ella nodded and started getting up.

“Hey, you don’t have to come up as well, stay here have fun!”

“Nah it’s fine, I’m pretty pooped myself, let’s blow this joint!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that because I know I did when I was bouncing ideas off of Abby. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks Chloe a very important question.

As Lucifer watched the dial on the lift draw closer to its final destination his heart beat faster and faster in his chest.

Over the last few weeks the ratio of nights partying to "family" days in  _ and  _ out slowly slid in favour of the latter. For the first few days after Candy's celebration the Detective had been rather frosty towards him, when he'd asked her (maybe one too many times) what he'd done to upset her she'd snapped at him about the palm reader. When he'd finally convinced her that Amenadiel was in fact telling the truth, and he’d had no bloody idea what he’d say, she'd been embarrassed about her outburst and her anger had turned to awkwardness, but she'd eventually come around and then the changes had begun.

More "age appropriate" movies had snuck into his selection for their film nights which all four members of the household now attended. There were game nights galore, including a special “name that tune”, where he would play it on his piano and they would have it guess the song from that alone. There was only one game that was excluded from their selection.  _ Twister _ . 

The longer he spent with "the ladies of the house" Lucifer had begun to realise something that both excited and scared him. What Amenadiel had told Chloe about how he felt about her had been right.

He drew in a deep breath as the lift pinged and blew it out as the lift door pinged open, smiling as he saw Trixie and Chloe within it.

“Hello Detective,” he looked down at Trixie, “Urchin.”

“Why don’t you go see Ms Lopez,” he said his eyes slowly moving up to Chloe’s, “the Detective and I need to talk. She has a surprise for you and trust me when I say it will be worth your while.”

Trixie’s eyes lit up as she launched herself at Lucifer hugging his legs, “Thank you Mr Morningstar!” she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Lucifer tried to hide a smile as he slowly pushed her off him, “Yes alright, alright, off with you before I change my mind.”

Trixie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, excited to see what treat was in store of her.

Chloe laughed watching her go before turning back to him, “So what’s the surprise?”

“A movie night with Ms Lopez with an endless supply of snacks and drinks.”

“You know you spoil her  _ way  _ too much, right?” she smirked.

Lucifer smiled fondly, “You’re probably right but I find it rather unpleasant when she’s unhappy. Plus I need her out of the way.”

“Oh yeah, our “talk”.”

“Yes,” he twisted his onyx ring around his finger, he didn’t know what he’d do if she said no, it would make things awkward to say the least, “I have thought long and hard about this and I’ve decided that I no longer wish for you to be Trixie’s security detail.”

Chloe felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her, “W-what, why!?” she didn’t understand it, she’d done her utmost to keep the little girl safe! She was surprised to realise that she couldn't imagine  _ not  _ being around Trixie.

“I would like to take you for food,” he shook his head trying to think of the right word, “ _ dinner _ , I would like to take you to dinner. I took the liberty of purchasing a dress for the occasion, you’ll find it hanging up in your room.” 

Chloe blinked in shock,  _ did he just say what she thought he had!?  _ “So you want to  _ fire me  _ so you can take me to dinner?! In case you forgot Lucifer you already have someone for that,  _ her name is Candy! _ I deserve  _ way _ more respect than that, did you just think that I would swoon at the very idea that the illustrious owner of Lux wanted to wine and dine me! If you want to cheat on her, you have any number of brainless bimbos, or barbie dolls you can pick from at your parties!”

It was Lucifer’s turn to look stunned, he’d never seen the Detective this angry and... _ hurt  _ before, “I’m no longer dating Candy, I’m not sure I ever really was.” 

“Oh,” she replied, her anger quickly replaced with embarrassment. 

He stepped closer to her, “You,  _ Chloe  _ are unlike any woman I have ever met. You are smart and funny and I respect your opinion above all others.  _ Please _ ,” he reached to touch her cheek but dropped it just short, he mustn’t, “let me take you to dinner.”

Chloe gasped as she closed her eyes, expecting his touch,  _ wanting it _ , feeling it come closer, but it never came. The Detective had never told Lucifer but she'd enjoyed the last few weeks with him and Trixie, in seeing the softer side of him. She slowly opened her eyes, “Yes Lucifer, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Yes?” Part of him had almost expected her to say no, the only woman  _ or man _ that would ever do that to him. 

“Yes Lucifer,” she giggled, looking down as she twisted her foot.

He couldn’t help but grin back at her, he’d made sure to plan down to the minutest detail. He just hoped she enjoyed it. “Excellent, I’ll meet you here at the lift at 7:00pm. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to the Jane Eyre readers that thought I was going to go a different way...or other readers that thought I was as well....sort of lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go out on their date.

Chloe was almost giddy with excitement as she walked towards her bedroom. He was no longer with the narcissistic curly haired blonde that was Candy. The excitement disappeared, replaced with a pang of guilt, how could she ever think for one moment that he would cheat on  _ anyone _ ? If there was one thing Lucifer was, it was honourable. She smiled as she entered the room seeing the turtle neck ruched knee length dress hanging up, pretty sure the shade of blue would match the colour of her eyes perfectly. On the floor below there were shoes, in her size, to match.  _ Of course there was!  _ She turned to face the alarm clock on top of her dresser drawer.  _ 4:00pm. 3 hours. _

His heart was racing as he waited at the lift, he looked down to adjust his cufflinks trying in vain to calm his nerves. When he looked up he was pretty sure his heart stopped, there she was in the dress he’d bought her, he’d been right, the colour matched her eyes perfectly. Chloe’s blonde hair was down, the loose waves flowing down to her shoulders, “ _ Beautiful.” _

“Thank you,” she gazed at him admiring his black jacket suit and waistcoat, his multi tonal purple shirt shining through, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

He sighed happily, “Shall we?” 

He put out his arm, Chloe quickly hooking her arm around it, smiling softly up at him, “We shall.”

The car ride was quiet, the bravado and flirting disappearing as soon as they sat down, both of them wondering where this next step would lead them. Luckily it didn’t take them long to reach their journey’s end, Lucifer walked around his corvette to open the door and help Chloe out, offering his arm to her once again.

Lucifer led her around to the entrance of the restaurant and Chloe gasped as she read the sign.

“Un Passo Più Vicino Al Paradiso. I’ve heard about this place, it opened a month ago to rave reviews. It’s  _ uber _ exclusive and it costs a small fortune to eat here.”

“Yes, the best Italian and Sicilian food in LA. I should know the man that owns this restaurant was just a fledgling when he came to me, asking if I could help get him tutelage with the great Gino Angelini. Well I was all too happy to help, in return for returning the favour from him at a time of my choosing. Well he rose up the ranks quickly from Commis Chef to Sous Chef in no time at all until he decided to fly the coop as it were and start his own business,  _ this  _ business."

“So,” she smiled cheekily, “you managed to get him to  _ squeeze  _ us in. Well I’m impressed but…”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow inquisitively, “You expected more?”

_ Should she push it anymore?  _ “Maybe.”

“Well I hate to disappoint…” he tried to hide the devilish grinning wanting to spread across his face as he opened the door, allowing her to walk in first. 

_ It was _ …, “Empty. Where is everyone Lucifer, it’s Friday night!?”

It wasn’t a large restaurant, it had oak wood floors, tables with crisp white tablecloths that could seat up to four people. There were tiny fairy lights covering the ebony walls sparkling like stars against the night sky.

Lucifer couldn’t hold back the devilish grin any longer, “Like I said I hate to disappoint. As you thought, it would be mere child’s play for me to just ask for a table here, especially as I know the owner of the establishment. So my request was to make sure that we would be... _ undisturbed _ during our meal.”

Chloe laughed in shock, “OK,  _ now  _ I’m impressed.”

Just then a door to their left swung open and a skinny man with chocolate brown locks came out, “Hi, Mr Morningstar, nice to see you again.” he smiled putting out his hand.

The Club Owner took it, shaking it, “You too Lewis.”

“Right if you’ll follow me,” the Chef walked them to one of the tables where Lucifer brought out one of the chairs, pushing it in only once Chloe was sitting comfortably, then took his own seat at the table.

“So I’m happy to cook whatever’s on the menu but Lucifer here tells me that you're partial to Chicken Parmesan and Lemon bars. So my idea was maybe some Tomato Bruschetta to start, Chicken Parmesan for the main course and then, for dessert Sicilian Lemon cheesecake.”

“That sounds delicious.” she said, trying her best not to drool in front of Lucifer and the chef.

Lewis turned to Lucifer waiting for his response.

“I'll have the same Lewis and oh could you bring us a bottle of Alberto 2008 Cabernet Merlot Quintarelli for the table.”

Chloe waited until the Chef had disappeared with the wine order before talking to Lucifer again, “How did you know I liked those things Lucifer?” she said looking at Lucifer suspiciously.

“I have my sources,” he replied trying his hardest not to smile.

Chloe thought about it for a second and then rolled her eyes. Of course it was obvious really, “Ella” she chuckled. 

“The one and only.” he laughed. 

It wasn’t long before the first course was served, the Bruschetta being the perfect blend of crisp on the outside yet chewy on the inside. 

The wine was perfect for the meal and the two of them talked about the food, work and Chloe listened and laughed at Lucifer’s stories of parties gone wrong at his club. 

Chloe gazed at Lucifer across the table. It was so easy to talk to him, easier than anyone she’d ever met. Somehow it felt like they’d known each other for years, not mere months. She enjoyed this toing and froing between them sometimes. An example being when she’d let out a moan after her first mouthful of chicken Parmesan, then realising what she'd done raising an eyebrow at him as he opened his mouth,  _ daring  _ him to say any number of childish innuendos. He closed his mouth but smirked back at her knowing full well in her own way she would have enjoyed it.

There was a wine bucket stand with the bottle of Merlot within it. They were so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn’t realised they’d both reached for it gripping the neck of the bottle, Chloe’s hand encased under Lucifer’s. 

They both looked shocked but neither of them wanted to remove their hands from the bottle. 

“Here we go, Sicilian lemon cheesecake.”

The both of them jolted, their hands quickly going to their laps. 

Realising what had happened, the Chef winced, “I’m so sorry did I ruin a moment. Crap! I’m so sorry.”

Lucifer half smiled up at Lewis, “It’s fine Lewis,” he looked at the beautifully presented cheesecake, small fresh slices of lemon on top, “well this looks wonderful, wouldn’t you agree?” he looked up at Chloe. So  _ excruciatingly  _ close. What would we have done...said if he’d held her hand for just that little bit longer. 

_ Was it though, was the moment gone?, _ “Yes, very tempting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sent this chapter to Abby her response was to send me a lady and the tramp gif lol. 
> 
> I made the name of the restaurant myself it means "One Step Closer to Paradise", apologies of it's not quite right I used translating website.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective and the Club Owner return home but has their evening ended or has it just begun....

"Thank you Lucifer. I had a great night." She looked at him smiling down at her as they walked out of the lift and into the penthouse. He wasn't like any man she'd ever known. When she’d first met him she’d thought he was a playboy whose main concern was where and when his next drink fuelled party would be but he was more than that. He was kind and generous...romantic. 

Lucifer knew he was in trouble, he'd never felt like this about anyone before and didn't think he ever would again. He gazed at her, tucking her hair behind one of her ears. He'd never met anyone as beautiful as her "Me too De...Chloe." 

His hand gently slid from her hair, his thumb tenderly stroking her right cheek and Chloe closed her eyes as she gasped at his touch. 

This was it, if he crossed this line there was no undoing it, but he couldn't fight it any longer and he slammed his lips into hers.

Chloe opened her mouth slightly moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair. _Oh God!_ There was no turning back after this but she didn't care anymore. She wanted him.

He pulled his lips away from hers and then leaned down kissing down her neck.

Chloe couldn't take this anymore, she cupped his face in hers as she moved it back up, she wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips of his, she wanted to see him. Their tongues danced with each other as she frantically undid the buttons of his jacket and waistcoat and shirt sliding them off in quick succession as they made their way to his bedroom. 

Lucifer pulled away breathless as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper of his trousers, letting them drop before kicking his feet out of each leg. His boxers were the last thing to go. He could have made a show of it relishing in her reaction, as he made a show of pulling them down slowly, but he just needed to be  _ near _ her...to be  _ joined  _ with her. He pulled her close to him, pressing his soft lips against her as he reached behind her, undoing the button then teasing the zip down of the dress. As he watched her take her arms out of the dress, pushing it off of her letting it fall into a puddle on the floor he couldn’t believe how enchanting she was. Why would someone like her be interested in a man like him?

They lent their foreheads against each other, both breathless and grinning from ear to ear. 

Chloe stood at the edge of the bed trembling as Lucifer put his hand behind her and in one swift movement undid the clasp on her bra, she slid the straps off letting it fall to the floor before pulling down her underwear, her eyes never leaving his for a second.  _ This was it. _

She sat on the bed, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him, he looked just as nervous as she was. She moved up the bed on her hands and bum to give him room to meet her.

Lucifer got onto the bed, smiling cheekily as he crawled towards her, "Right...where were…."

"Get away from my Husband...you bitch!"

_ Husband!? _

Just then Chloe saw a woman growling as she hurtled towards her, yanking her hair, and using it to try and pull her off the bed. Chloe tried to hit and scratch her but this woman was strong! 

"Maze, get away from her!?"

"No this whore is taking you away from me!"

"Maze... _ now!!! _ " he roared, his eyes flashing red. Maze whimpered as she let go of Chloe's hair.

Ms Lopez came sprinting up to her boss' bedroom, getting a hold of her, "I'm so... sorry... Mr... Morningstar...she overpowered me."

Chloe swiftly pulled down the duvet to wrap around herself. She looked up at Lucifer stunned, "You-you’re...married!?"

He nodded slowly, unable to look Chloe in the eyes.

She dropped her head ashamed of what she'd done. She scrunched her eyes shut to stop herself from crying.  _ How could she have been so  _ _ stupid _ _!  _ Wait a second…"Lucifer...what happened to your eyes...you know when you got angry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeereeeee's Mazey!!!! Sorry, couldn't resist! Lol
> 
> Well done to anyone who guessed who it was behind the forbidden door! 
> 
> So SO close but Deckerstar were stopped just before they reached the dance part of the no pants dance!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally learns the truth about Lucifer.

Unfortunately, before he was able to answer the question Maze managed to free herself from Ms Lopez's grasp, and proceeded to run around the penthouse screaming and smashing everything in sight and it took both Lucifer (after he swiftly grabbed and put on his trousers), and Ms Lopez running her down and injecting her with a potent cocktail of tranquillisers to subdue her. During all the mayhem Chloe grabbed all her clothes and headed towards Lucifer’s bathroom to get dressed. 

Once the chaos was over Lucifer looked around to see both the Detective and her clothes were missing and surmised where she'd gone.

He went over to the bathroom, putting his hand on the door. Where could he start, he’d already hurt her so much already. “Chloe?”

Chloe was pulling up her underwear when she heard Lucifer’s voice, but remained silent. 

Lucifer sighed, “I know you have a lot of questions, so when you’re ready I'll be sitting on the sofa and will answer them the best way I can." Lucifer knew what some of the questions would be and dreaded the reaction to the answers he gave her. 

Once she was finished she headed towards the sofa and sat next to him. 

Lucifer, who was now wearing a slightly wrinkled purple shirt as well as his trousers, went to touch her hand and winced when she pulled it away. 

Chloe glared at him tight lipped, the first question she already knew the answer to but wanted to hear the answer from his own lips, “You’re married?”

He bowed his head, of course it was going to be this one first, “Yes...I was on one of my many jaunts to the City of Sin and on an especially drug and alcohol fuelled evening of gambling I came across a vivacious woman with jet black hair in tight leather pants. She was like nobody I’d ever met before, she could be funny and flirtatious one minute and then at a snap of your fingers glare at you like she would slit your throat given half the chance. It was scary but also oddly thrilling. Anyway, we both imbibed late into the night and when I woke up the next morning, in my room

at the Bellagio she was in my bed and there was a wedding ring on my finger.” He scrunched his eyes shut, rubbing his head in frustration, “I don’t even remember the ceremony itself.”

He looked back at her seeing how hurt she was, he would give anything to be able to go back and undo what he did, “As you know I take promises very seriously, so I knew I couldn’t divorce her. It wasn’t so bad at first, we drank and partied until the sun came up for a week and...there was something strangely comforting about knowing that you would always go to sleep and wake up to the same face every single day. Then, one afternoon the both of us were holding hands as we were walking up Fremont Street and a woman just so happened to smile at me in a way she didn’t like, and before I knew it her hand had slipped out of mine and she was clawing at her like a wild animal. I paid all her medical expenses and she agreed not to say anything, but I do believe if I hadn't pulled her off of her when I did, she would have killed the poor woman!

We didn’t go out at all after that. Even being confined to our Hotel Room didn’t help, there were a lot of close calls, with items any normal person wouldn’t see as weapons, and even when I asked for room service staff to be men it didn’t help. I knew then that her fierce possessiveness over me could cause serious harm to others if I didn’t do anything about it. 

So I rang Ms Lopez and informed her of the situation, explicitly telling her that Trixie must not learn about Maze or my return and to call in a few of the favours that were owed to me. By the time I returned home with Maze, everything had been prepared. Two rooms had been set on a lower floor of this building, one for myself and the other more secure one for my wife and lastly the one she currently resides in, similar to her one below but with all the mod cons included (in a way that I hoped she could not hurt herself or others), as well as two of the top professionals in the Mental Health field. There was never any doubt that she was going to come home with me. She was my wife. I might not have loved her but I didn’t want her locked away in a padded cell somewhere in some mental institution. 

Over the next few days a myriad of both medical and psychological tests were given and because I knew her triggers I could prevent anything untoward happening...for the most part. One thing we found that made things more difficult was her extremely high tolerance to the drugs she was given. It was months before myself and the doctors thought it was safe enough to move her up here. I’d requested, even though they weren’t happy with it, to teach Ms Lopez how to administer the drugs to Maze,” he laughed drily, “I swear in another life I think she would have been rather good in the scientific or medical field. They still come once a fortnight during school hours just to check on her general well-being and that the drugs’ efficacy hasn’t decreased, which luckily has not happened too many times in the last few years.

It’s why I started to take trips away. Small ones at first, the occasional weekend, a day or two there but gradually it kept getting longer. An overwhelming urge to get as far away from my problems as possible.  _ To forget _ . But I could never forget, the words “forsaking all others” forever ringing in my ears. So I convinced myself if I did some light flirting with other women, didn’t kiss them on the lips that I wouldn’t be breaking my vows. I’d come to accept that this was how my life was going to be, that it would be enough until...”

Chloe could feel herself well up, “Me?”

“Yes and then everything changed. I tried to convince myself that what we had was nothing more than a wonderful and quirky friendship but it goes deeper than that doesn’t it...Chloe?”

She nodded, feeling the tears rolling down her cheek.

“We bring out the best in each other and I don’t know what I would do if you left me.”

She had to leave, whatever they felt he was married, but she needed the answer to the burning question she’d had since she’d seen his eyes flash red. She sniffed, wiping the tears away, “What happened to your eyes Lucifer?”

_ Bollocks! _ It was at times like this Lucifer wished he could lie but she wanted and  _ deserved _ the truth, “Chloe...I am the Devil.”

“Pfft! Yeah OK!?” She didn’t want to believe it but there was something in his voice that told her he was telling her the truth.

He had to do this sooner rather than later. He took a deep breath in, “Promise you won’t run?”

Chloe nodded slowly, this did not sound good.

He stared deep into her eyes, “I am more than what I look like.”

He closed his eyes, feeling his face change into the hideous form that he had chosen to only show to those that deserved it...until now.

He opened his eyes slowly. Part of him had expected her to have scarpered or been a blubbering wreck, but she was still there, shaking yes, but exactly where she’d been before. He sat there, shocked as he changed his face back to its angelic form. 

"You didn't run?"

She smiled uneasily, "No...you asked me not to."

He laughed, unbelievable, "I think I would have accepted if you had."

_ Holy crap, it was true he was the Devil! _ She couldn't stop her body from trembling but when it came down to it he was right, he was more than what he looked like, more than his chiseled or his Devil Face. Yes, he could be sarcastic and inappropriate at times, but chivalrous and kind in others. He was like no other man she had ever met but she couldn't have him, "I didn't run, but I can't stay here."

"I can understand if you need some rest or…"

"No Lucifer, you're married and I can't stay just because I...I…" She stopped herself, if she said those words it would be 100 times harder to leave. 

"Please don't leave me ..." He never thought he would utter the words that his heart was screaming at him right now, "I love you."

Chloe moaned, it felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. Why did he have to say it!?

He attempted a smile, he had to get her to stay, no matter what the cost, “You could go back to being the urchin's security detail, we could enjoy a few days out here and there and the odd dinner together, nothing more.” 

She knew he was trying to convince himself that this would be enough, but it never would be, eventually their emotions would overpower them and they would end up succeeding where tonight had failed, with him breaking the vow he had tried so hard to keep...she couldn't let him do it. “I need to sleep Lucifer, this night has been...eventful to say the least.” she laughed dryly. 

“Of course!” he nodded. She would sleep and wake up realising that the proposition he had laid before her was a good one and then they could work out the details of their arrangement. 

“Good night Lucifer.”

“Good night Chl...Detective.”

Once she got back to her bedroom she lay in her bed for hours staring up at the ceiling. There was no way around this, he was married and there was nothing either of them could do about it. She got out of bed and grabbed her overnight bag and opened the drawers, shoving what clothes she could into it before zipping it up. 

She walked through the corridor and to the lift, pressing the button for the lock and then the lift itself, it only took a few minutes for it to arrive and luckily the sound of it didn’t rouse him. She turned looking up to his bedroom, her eyes glistening with tears, “Goodbye Lucifer...I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has not been coping with the absence of Chloe well...at all.

Lucifer staggered towards his piano with a bottle of Eagle Rare 10 year old Kentucky straight bourbon in his hand. He flopped down onto the piano stool, taking a generous swig of the drink from the bottle. Some of it slid down his chin and he wiped it away from his face, the whiskers scratching the back of his hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d shaved and to be perfectly honest he didn’t really care. The clothes he wore were wrinkled and had week-old drink and food stains down them, he hadn’t bothered to change, there was no one he was trying or wanted to impress anymore. 

Nothing was the same without the Detective. He missed the way her face would light up when she laughed or the smile she’d try and hide when she rolled her eyes at him, the way she just made everything... _better_ . He'd had hope at first, that she’d realise the error of her ways and come running back to him, but it was a fool's hope. Days turned into weeks which turned into months until he’d come to the heartbreaking realisation she was never coming back. The one person who had seen past his playboy exterior, and saw him for how he truly wanted to be seen as. A _good_ man.

The Urchin had been devastated when she realised the Detective wasn’t coming back and with her gone and his ongoing concerns about the little girl’s safety he had sent her away to Westridge All Girls’ Private School. He could still hear her cries that she wanted to stay with him and how she would always be good, stay safe and not cause him any trouble. If her pleas hadn't been hard enough the sight of her tears had been. But her safety was paramount and he had to put it before anything he or she felt. And so he'd dropped her off and driven away, and his already broken heart had broken just that little bit more. 

So here he sat, drowning his sorrows at his piano, like he had done day in and day out for Dad only knew how long in a futile attempt to numb the pain that felt like it was coursing through his very veins. 

The Devil put the bottle of bourbon onto the top of his piano and then lowered his hands, putting his fingers onto the keys, closing his eyes as he played the song that had been playing in his head on a loop since the Detective had left.

_I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to save me_

_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_

_I need somebody to heal_

_Somebody to know_

_Somebody to have_

_Somebody to hold_

_It’s easy to say_

_But it’s never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you’re not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_

_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_

_Now, I need somebody to know_

_Somebody to heal_

_Somebody to have_

_Just to know how it feels_

_It's easy to say but it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

He could feel the words move through him as he played, this had always been a way for as long as he remembered, of getting whatever feelings he had out in the open. 

_But now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you're not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

Lucifer finished, staring at the keys and feeling the tears sliding down his face and watching them as they dropped, making the keys glisten. _Why did this have to hurt so much!_

Lucifer got off the stool, staring at the bottle on the top of his piano for a moment before picking it up, thinking of all the times she sat on it next to him as he’d played, sitting and laughing with him. He roared as he hurled it into his bar, smashing the bottles, sending broken glass everywhere and liquid pouring off the shelves and onto the floor but in his anger he over compensated and tripped over his own feet falling to his knees. 

He lifted his head and screamed upwards, “Why father! I'd resigned myself to a superficial existence of partying and drinking, of never knowing love and of all the people that could have kept guard of the urchin, it had to be _her_! It was like she was made for me and when she left, she took a part of my soul with her. 

I thought commanding Hell was bad but this is a thousand times worse! There is a woman on this _you_ forsaken planet that loves me and I love her and I can’t have her because of some stupid drunken vow I made years ago!” 

His chest grew tight, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was in his own personal hell loop, one he would never escape from, trapped with only his frustration and heartbreak as companions for all eternity. He broke down as he put his head in his hands, if there would have been a way for him to end his suffering he would have taken it. 

“Stupid drunken vow! You were talking about that bitch weren’t you!”

Lucifer turned around to see Maze a dark grin growing on her face with a bottle of alcohol in one hand, a napkin hanging out of the end of it and in her other hand a lighter, “Well if it’s so stupid let’s skip right to the “til’ death do you part bit”.”

“No!” he checked in his inner jacket pocket for the lighter only to find it wasn't there. _Bollocks!_ Ms Lopez had told him to stop his checks of her in his current state but he hadn't listened to her and had gone in a couple of days ago. She'd hugged him, something she'd _never_ done before and he'd been too drunk and tormented to even think what her motivations for it might be. 

Maze's eyes never left his as she lit the napkin and threw the molotov cocktail over her right shoulder towards the bar...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has found a new life for herself...but can she forget her old one?

As soon as she could Chloe put in for a transfer, she needed to get as far away as possible from Lucifer and the memories she'd made with him. 

It had taken her a little while to adjust to the Seattle Police Precinct but she'd been here around a year now and she finally felt settled, plus there was no Pierce (bonus!) and she'd found a good friend in fellow cop and partner, Detective Daniel Espinoza.

Chloe was sitting at her desk talking to Dan about their recent case when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Dan mischievously, "Hey Dan, look who's coming over to say hello!"

Dan turned to see Charlotte in a matching black skirt and suit jacket with a pink blouse and high heels walking towards him.  _ Oh crap! _

"Hello Daniel."

"Ms. Richards."

Charlotte grinned at Daniel, tucking a loose bit of hair behind her ear, "I've heard from some of your colleagues that your a fan of Tacos, I know a great place not far from here, I was wondering whether you would like to join me there for dinner say tomorrow at 7.00pm?"

Dan rubbed the back of his neck actively trying to avoid eye contact with the beautiful Prosecuting Attorney standing in front of him, "I...umm.. can't..I've got a…"

"Oh...OK, well let me know if you change your mind." she said, barely able to conceal her disappointment as she turned and walked away from them.

Chloe looked at Dan dumbfounded. Charlotte had been here a few months now and pretty much from the get go the Detective had noticed the stolen glances, awkward smiles and the silly excuses to bosses or colleagues just so they could talk to one another. 

Chloe whacked his arm hard with the back of his hand, glaring at him, "What the  _ hell _ was that!?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the woman you've been making googly eyes at for as long as I can remember just came over and asked you on a date and you said  _ no _ !"

"Yeah she did and I  _ could _ go on that date and we may have fun but what happens when she really gets to know me. The only thing I have going for me is I make the meanest waffles, I can't afford fancy restaurants and clothes with the crap wages I bring in. She needs someone that will give her the life she deserves."

"You  _ would  _ treat her right and I'm pretty sure she likes you as much as you do her. You can't know that it won't work if you don't try."

She could see she hadn't quite convinced him, he could be such a stubborn ass sometimes! "Look at me Dan.  _ Dan look at me! _ "

Dan, who'd been trying to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation by looking at the floor, lifted them to look at Chloe.

"Please  _ don't _ waste this Dan, not everyone is as lucky as you. You never know this could be the start of an epic romance." she raised an eyebrow giving him a cheeky grin.

Dan chuckled then nodded.

Chloe felt happy for her friend but as she watched him walk over to Charlotte and the massive smiles that erupted once he'd agreed he could make the date after all, she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy that he, unlike her, could be with someone he truly cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Jane Eyre readers out there I know this is a bit different to canon but considering what happened in Lucifer canon, can you blame me? Lol
> 
> For all those that worried about a Dan or Pierce scenario, you had nothing to worry about. 🙂


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't get her mind off the Devil...

Sleep did not come easily to the Detective that night. Seeing Charlotte and Dan together had dredged up too many things she'd been trying to keep buried. She missed her life in LA, she missed the mischievous and cheerful nature of Trixie, the bubbliness and positivity of Ella. She...she missed  _ Lucifer _ . 

She missed his cheekiness, his flirtations, his kindness and the way he’d looked at her the night she’d left like she was the most beautiful and precious of all gems. 

Eventually her body exhausted from the maelstrom of thoughts of emotions swirling around her mind, succumbed and a familiar place seeped into her dreams. The lift pinged open and Chloe walked into Lucifer’s penthouse. Everything was the same apart from one thing. Lucifer.  _ Where was he? _ As if summoned by her thought he walked around the corner of his bedroom and down the steps.

Chloe’s breath hitched as the apparition seemed to recognise her.

“Chloe!” he sped towards her, grinning from ear to ear. His hands shook as he reached for her cheek but his smile faltered as his hand passed through her head. 

_ What the Hell had just happened? Why couldn’t he touch her!?  _ She  _ wanted  _ him to touch her!

The Devil’s face crinkled, “No no no, Chloe!” 

“I’m here Lucifer, I’m here!” 

His eyes darted around the room, “Chloe!?”

Chloe choked back a sob, he couldn’t see her anymore!

He ran around the penthouse, screaming her name, until finally collapsing onto the floor where he’d seen her last, “Chloe... _ please _ don’t go...not again.” 

The Detective got down onto the floor next to him, tears streaming down her face as Lucifer shook, wailing with his head in his hands. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, hold him close and apologise for causing him this much pain. 

“ _ Please _ _ come back to me.” _

“I..I..”  _ have to leave. _

Chloe darted towards the lift and frantically pressed the button, “Hurry...up!” she growled.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed in front of her was the Devil crumpled on the floor as he sobbed.

_ Wake up! Wake up!!  _ **_WAKE UP!!!!_ **

Her eyes burst open from her dream and she felt the wet streaks on her cheeks and used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears. Even though it had been a dream a part deep within her knew that in reality he needed her.

Chloe took a moment to steady her breathing before throwing off her duvet and running to her living room to grab her laptop. She took it back to her bedroom sitting cross legged as she switched on. Once she was signed in she opened up the internet browser to search for the next available flight from Seattle to Los Angeles.

“I’m coming Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, more angst, but the end is nigh! 😈


End file.
